No Limite
by Vitty Weasley
Summary: Depois de seis anos levando foras, James Potter percebe ter uma causa perdida e desiste de ir atrás de Lílian Evans. Será que ela irá se tocar, e conseguir que ele volte para ela? Será que ele vai voltar a perseguir a Ruiva de seus sonhos?
1. Prologo A Morte Leva Os Bons

No Limite

Prólogo: A Morte Leva Os Bons.

Melanie se debruçou na sacada de madeira branca, iluminada pela fraca luz do poste ao lado da casa. Não era _sua_ casa. Não tinha a linda vista da Torre Eiffel, não tinha o jardim cheio com tantas flores que ela própria cultivara, não tinha o cheiro de _sua_ casa. O cheiro de _sua_ mãe e de _seu_ pai. Mas, agora, aquela teria de ser sua casa, pois tinha vendido o lugar em que crescera. Pois seus pais estavam na França e ela em Londres. Eles em um cemitério e ela em uma casa confortável.

Voltou-se para dentro novamente, e largou-se na poltrona azul clara ao lado da estante coberta de livros. Sua palheta de desenhos, o armário, uma televisão que não era usada com freqüência, o computador – uma das poucas coisas que ela aprendeu e gostou de usar, no mundo trouxa. A cama no meio da parede da esquerda, o dossel transparente preso no alto, as fotografias mais queridas contornando-o. Fotos de seus pais. Parecia que séculos tinham se passado desde o "incidente" do verão anterior.

Flashback:

Paris – França:

-Melanie, vá pegar mais açúcar, s'il vous plaît? [Por Favor] – A mulher pediu, com seu sorriso carinhoso. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e curtos, ondulados, e olhos claros que beiravam entre verdes e azuis.

Uma belíssima garota, que aparentava dezesseis anos, com os cabelos da mesma cor e formato que os da mulher, compridos e um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos turquesa como o céu daquele dia calmo e normal, atravessou o enorme jardim correndo até a porta de vidro que levava até a cozinha.

-Père, onde você está? [Pai] Papai? – Ela perguntou tranqüila, se esticando até o armário para alcançar o pote escrito "Sucre" [Açúcar].

Um barulho forte chamou sua atenção e o pote escorregou para o chão, enquanto a garota corria de volta ao jardim. Para sua surpresa seus pais não estavam mais sozinhos. Seis figuras encapuzadas rodeavam seus pais. Os Comensais da Morte, como eram chamados, lançavam feitiços de todas as direções, e os dois Aurores desviavam por milímetros. Melanie tinha ficado tão hipnotizada pela cena, que só percebeu que estava perto demais quando um feitiço estuporante passou raspando em sua orelha. Automaticamente sua mão voou para o bolso do jeans, em busca da varinha.

Quando finalmente tinha a varinha em punho, já era tarde demais. Seu corpo parecia preso ao chão, e ela já não poderia ajudar. Seus olhos ficaram fixados nos pais, petrificados. Sua mãe, Allison, caiu para o lado enquanto executava com perfeição um feitiço, que acertou em cheio o peito de um Comensal três vezes o tamanho da mesma. Quando acertou o chão, sentiu uma varinha em sua nuca.

-Agora, ou vocês dizem o que o Mestre quer saber, ou a menina vira órfã. – Um dos encapuzados deu um passo a frente, mostrando-se o líder dos demais.

-Somos leais ao Ministério, Hacke. – Seu pai, Maxwell riu. Independente da situação, seu pai era corajoso e inflexível, por isso se tornara o Auror mais importante daqueles tempos. Era sempre elegante, mas, agora, seus olhos estavam mais do que negros e os cabelos chocolate estavam, pela primeira vez, desarrumados. – Você não conseguirá uma palavra de nós.

Mel sentiu uma lágrima grossa escorrer pelo rosto, quando um raio vermelho acertou seu pai, e um grito de dor ecoou por todos os lados.

-_Crucius!_ – Hacke disse novamente e prazerosamente. – Vamos lá, Charmant. Solte a língua, ou será a vez de sua mulher!

-Que tente! – Allison gritou, tentando levantar-se. – Acha que eu irei falar alguma coisa, está enganado seu traidor! Você servia ao Ministério, e era o braço direito do Ministro! Agora você tenta derrubar uma coisa que está acima do seu Lorde-

- Quieta. Você não sabe nada. Não sabe do que me acusa. Eu apenas estou fazendo um bem ao Ministério, ajudando-o a crescer, e com aquela incompetente da Bagnold _(N/A: Pelos meus cálculos, ela era a Ministra nessa Época.)_, isso não poderá acontecer. O Lorde tem que ocupar o lugar que lhe pertence, o de Ministro Da Magia. E com gente como vocês no caminho, isso terá de esperar mais um pouco._ Crucius_!

O grito da mulher foi mais longo e forte, como a maldição. Melanie sentiu a visão borrar, as lágrimas escorrendo, o caroço na garganta por não poder gritar, por não poder impedir.

-Diga!

-Não!

-_Crucius! _Diga!

-Nunca!

-Chega! – Uma voz gelada e sem dono ecoou nos ouvidos de todos ali presentes. Os seis encapuzados, mesmo os machucados, se abaixaram numa profunda reverencia. – Deixem, podem conseguir isso com outras pessoas. Matem os dois.

Melanie tentou de tudo para se mexer, para protestar. A voz do Lorde Das Trevas ainda se repetia em sua cabeça, como um disco emperrado.

-E a menina, Milorde? – Hacker perguntou com a voz tremida, mas cheia de expectativa.

-Hahahaha. Deixe a menina, Hacker. – Ele riu estridente. – Quero que ela conte. Conte e espalhe a todos que quem não obedece ao Lorde, é punido.

Depois que o eco das palavras de Voldemort sumiu, a ultima coisa que Melanie viu foi um raio verde esmeralda, antes de ser estuporada e lançada contra uma árvore, e sentiu o pescoço quente e constatou sangrar. Mas isso não importava.

Estava morta. Seus pais tinham levado sua vontade de viver.

Fim do Flashback

Mel fechou o punho sobre a moldura da foto tirada um dia antes, seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Estava de férias da escola francesa, Beuxbatons. Gostava de lá, mas, tudo em Paris lhe fazia lembrar seus pais. Morava agora com seus tios, Beatrice e Jonathan. Uma coisa que a assustava, desde aquele dia, eram os sonhos que tinha. [Colocar os sonho com James]Seus sonhos eram confusos e se alternavam também em reviver a morte de seus pai de forma vívida. Mas, uma coisa ela tinha tirado daquele horrível dia.

Ela iria se vingar de cada um dos Comensais que torturaram seus pais, e _principalmente _de Voldemort.

_**xXx**_

**N/A: Então meus amores? Reviews?**

**Bjouus**


	2. Tudo De Novo

**_Capítulo 1: Tudo De Novo_**

-ABERRAÇÃO!

-Petúnia, você só está com ciúmes!

-PORQUE EU ESTARIA COM CIÚMES!? Você vai embora e eu nunca mais vou olhar na sua cara! Vou me casar com Valter e esquecer que não sou filha única, como eu sempre quis! E não vou com você, me encontrar com seus amigos esquisitos!

Petúnia era a mais velha e a mais irritante das irmãs Evans. Tinha cabelos curtos, ondulados e negros, e olhos muito azuis. Ela era apenas invejosa, por não ser bruxa, mas nunca admitiria isso.

Lily suspirou, exausta. As discussões com a irmã ficavam cada vez mais irritantes e cansativas. Os pais assistiam a briga calmos, sentados no sofá. Jennet, sua mãe, era uma mulher gentil, que nunca perdia a compostura, nem mesmo com as filhas. Tinha os cabelos castanho avermelhados e olhos verde clarinhos. Lily tinha herdado as características da mãe, só que mais fortes. Os cabelos da caçula eram ruivos e lisos, até o meio das costas e tinha olhos esmeraldas, ressaltados pela grossa camada de cílios negros. O pai, Michael, do contrario, tinha passado os olho turquesa e os cabelos pretos, agora grisalhos, diretamente para a mais velha, menos a personalidade. Ele tinha um ar de riso quando via as duas brigando, mas não gostava de se atrasar, principalmente naquele dia. E Lily sabia que estava com a razão, e também não conseguia parar de sorrir sabida para a irmã.

-Eu vou para o meu quarto, ligar para o meu noivo! – Petúnia saiu, batendo pés até a escada. Pouco depois, os três escutaram a porta bater. Túnia tinha desenvolvido um prazer imenso em jogar na cara de Lily que iria casar-se, com o idiota horroroso do _Valter Dursley_. _**Anotação Mental: Curtir com o sobrenome novo da Petúnia**_**,** a Ruiva pensou, rindo silenciosa.

-Relaxem. – Jennet falou calma, afagando o ombro tenso do marido e sorrindo para Lily. – Valter ligou ontem à noite, ele saiu em uma conferencia com o pai e volta amanhã. Ela vai. – Ela levantou-se, e subiu alguns degraus, chamando Petúnia.

-Pai... – Ela miou, aparecendo na ponta da escada com a mãe, depois de muita insistência de Jennet. – Eu não quero ir ver aquele monte de esquisitos que andam com a Lílian. Eles me assustam!

Lily sabia que não era medo que Petúnia sentia, e sim ciúmes. Um ciúme imenso de não ser especial, como ela. Medo ela sentia toda vez que brigava com Lily e a Ruiva a ameaçava com algum feitiço novo. E com novo ela queria dizer inventado.

-Você pode ficar na plataforma, não precisa entrar. Eu fico com você, que tal Moranguinho? – Os apelidos de seu pai eram duvidosos, mas eficazes. Para Lily era Pimentinha ou Cerejinha, por causa do cabelo e pela facilidade em ficar vermelha, para Petúnia era Moranguinho, pelas sardas quase inexistentes que tinha no pescoço e nos ombros, manchando a pele de mármore.

Petúnia fez bico antes de concordar silenciosa. A família saiu para fora da casa e todos entraram no carro, menos Lily. Seria a ultima vez a entrar ali, fora as visitas que faria, claro. Nas férias iria mudar-se para um apartamento nos arredores de Londres, com as amigas, porque já eram todas maiores de idade. Sentiria saudades, menos por Petúnia, obviamente. Sabia que a irmã também não suportava a idéia da irmã caçula sair de casa antes dela. Os pais tinham combinado que antes do casamento, Petúnia moraria com eles, o que rendeu vários dias de birra.

Ela entrou no carro e encostou a cabeça na janela, vendo a casa ficar para trás.

_**xXx**_

Depois de 10 minutos para chegar até a plataforma e alguns outros minutos se despedindo do pai, e dois segundos para dizer _**Adeus**_ para Petúnia, Lily e a mãe atravessaram a barreira, para encontrar a incansável visão da plataforma apinhada de gente e a enorme locomotiva vermelha soltando baforadas de fumaça.

-Mãe, tenho que encontrar uma cabine e depois ir ver a Professora Mcgonagall, sobre os meus turnos de Monitoria e...

-Ah, querida, vou sentir tanto a sua falta! – A mãe a abraçou fortemente e Lily pode sentir as lagrimas de alegria que saltavam dos olhos da mulher manchar sua blusa. – Prometa que escreverá, está bem?

-Prometo, também sentirei sua falta mamãe. Boa sorte com a Túnia. – Ela soltou-se do abraço e saiu correndo até a porta do vagão, olhando dentro de todas as cabines. Não conseguia prestar muita atenção ao que estava fazendo, então não percebeu alguém se aproximou furtivamente por trás.

-Lily! – Ela ouviu as costas chiarem quando uma garota pulou em suas costas.

-Viv, ta doendo. – Ela reclamou, rindo. O trem começou a se mexer, prejudicando ainda mais o equilíbrio de Lílian.

-Ops. – Ela desculpou-se, ficando de frente para Lily. Vivianne Carter tinha a pele morena, combinando com os olhos castanhos quase pretos e os cabelos chocolate ondulados, que eram apenas alguns dedos maiores que os de Lilian. As vestes da Grifinória já postas contornavam as curvas leves de Viv, muito bonita. – Você tá uma gata hein? Adorei a franja! – Ela passou os dedos na franja transversal da ruiva, brincando com os fios.

-Obrigada, você está bem... Menor. – Brincou Lily.

-Eu não encolhi você é que cresceu. Agora vem logo, que a Katty ta guardando o vagão. – Ela puxou a Ruiva, quase a derrubando. Jogar Quadribol era ganho de músculos direto, mas não interferiu nas formas femininas de Vivianne, só a fez ficar mais forte.

As duas eram melhores amigas desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, quando caíram no mesmo Dormitório. À primeira vista, Vivianne era muito independente, mas, com o tempo, Lily descobriu que a morena era muito simpática e boa amiga, ajudando sempre que possível.

Ela guiou Lily algumas cabines para trás – Por algum motivo Lily não as tinha visto. – e abriu. Dentro dela, uma garota de cabelos pretos lia calmamente uma revista trouxa. Também usava vestes da Grifinória, mas a gravata estava solta em volta do pescoço e a saia perigosamente mais curta.

-Katty, achei a Lily!

Ela levantou os olhos e virou-se, revelando-os claros, entre verdes e azuis. A virada de cabeça também revelou uma mecha branca e azul, do lado esquerdo da cabeça, escondida entre os fios.

-Lils! – Ela levantou-se, abraçando a Ruiva. – Saudades! Adorei seu cabelo! Eu posso... – Ela fez bico. A Ruiva girou os olhos e concordou, com um aceno de cabeça.

Os cabelos de Katherine começaram a mudar de forma, até a garota ganhar uma franja como a de Lily. Ela olhou seu reflexo na janela e uniu as sobrancelhas. A mecha azul e branca sumiu e nasceu novamente, na franja.

-Bem melhor! Já estava cansada desse cabelo. – Ela reclamou, abrindo a revista novamente. Lily olhou, já imaginando e descobriu ser uma revista de moda trouxa. Katty era apaixonada por mudar o visual. Quando nasceu, tinha cabelos loiros, que no dia seguinte tornaram-se roxos, mostrando-se uma nova Metamorfomaga. E era linda em vários sentidos, sem seus poderes. Filha de Milionários, e treinada para ser a noiva perfeita desde sempre, ela cansou-se e virou rebelde. Saiu de casa aos 15 anos e foi morar em uma luxuosa cobertura, em bairro trouxa, financiada por seus pais preocupados, e para onde Lily e Vivianne iriam se mudar.

-Ah, eu tenho uma coisa para mostrar. – Disse Vivianne, sorridente. – Ganhei de aniversario. Na verdade são duas.

-Que seriam...? – Lily incentivou.

Ela se levantou e subiu a camisa, revelando o desenho de uma Lua Minguante, com uma Fada sentada na ponta, os cabelos castanhos como os de Viv, um vestido roxo esvoaçante e asas de Borboleta, azuis escuras no centro, clareando até as bordas. A figura toda era bem detalhada, mas pequena em seu todo, ocupando um pedaço da cintura fina da morena.

-É linda. Doeu? – Lilian perguntou curiosa.

-Um pouco, mas você acostuma, tatuagem trouxa dói muito mais. Fui para Miami com meus pais e pedi de aniversario. A outra eu não posso mostrar.

-Por quê? – Katty perguntou receosa com um sorriso divertido.

-Não é o que você está pensando. É... Digamos que é secreta e ponto! – Ela riu. – Alguma hora eu mostro. E vocês, o que ganharam de aniversario?

-Um carro, lindo e meu. Só meu! – Katherine comemorou. – Vamos poder passear até não poder mais nas férias!

-Alguns livros, bastante dinheiro e o carro eu vou ganhar no Natal. – Lily disse. – E o maior presente de todos, me livrei da Petúnia para sempre!

-Ai, eu me lembro da sua irmã, ela me dá calafrios, sabia? Olhava-me de um jeito que perfura até aço. – Vivianne reclamou. – Falando em coisa ruim, eu tenho uma má notícia, o...

-Lily? – Um rapaz perguntou, parando na porta do vagão.

-Ah, não... Tava demorando. – Miou a Ruiva.

-Lily, que saudades de você! Feliz Aniversário atrasado! Eu trouxe um presente, mas tá no meu vagão, eu busco daqui a pouco. – James se jogou ao lado de Lily, abraçando-a e beijando sua bochecha.

-Potter, me larga, por favor. – Ela disse beirando a educação.

James Potter era um Grifinório, também do último ano. Tinha cabelos castanhos bem escuros, um pouco compridos e muito despenteados, e olhos castanho-esverdeados, emoldurados por óculos de aros retangulares. Muito bonito, alto e musculoso também. Menos para Lily, é claro. Para ela, ele não passava de um convencido, metido e arrogante, que a tomava por propriedade, por que "podia". Desde o primeiro ano, James sente uma leve queda por Lilian. Ok, sejamos sinceros, ele tinha mesmo era um tombo-escandaloso-de-cara-no-chão-do-alto-da-torre-da-astronomia-no-meio-da-lama por Lilian.

-Qual é Ruivinha? Estamos nessa de "Potter" á seis anos! Meu nome é James e o seu...?

-Evans, pra você.

-Você vai ceder, todas cedem. – Ele se espreguiçou, colocando um braço em volta de Lily, e passando a mão livre nos cabelos, rebelando-os mais ainda, coisa que acontecia com freqüência, quando a ruiva estava por perto. Lily, por sua vez, girou os olhos, coisa que acontecia com muita freqüência quando _ele_ estava por perto.

-_Todas _não têm cérebro, se você quer saber. – Ela comentou com um sorriso sarcástico. – E eu não sou todas, Potter. – Ela tirou o braço de James, fazendo uma careta como se estivesse segurando alguma coisa morta.

Ele ignorou, apenas voltando a colocá-lo no lugar e prendendo-o ao redor da Ruiva, que não conseguiu desvencilhar-se.

-Ei Viv! – Ele cumprimentou Vivianne com um sorriso ofuscante. – Como foram as férias?

-Ótimas Jay. Fiz uma tatuagem. – Ela trocou um olhar com as amigas, escondendo a informação da segunda tatuagem.

-Legal, Posso ver? – Ele fez bico depois da morena acenar negativamente com a cabeça. – E você Addams?

-Bem, obrigada. – Ela respondeu, por trás da revista.

Ao contrario de Lily, Viv se dava muito bem com James. Tanto que o Maroto a considerava sua melhor amiga e futura primeira Marota, não que ela quisesse, e uma certa pessoa aceitasse. Os dois tinham se conhecido em uma detenção, no Primeiro Ano. Coisa rara, já que James estava sempre em detenção com os amigos a tiracolo... Katty e ele apenas eram educados um com o outro.

-Olhe o que temos aqui!

_Por falar em Diabo..._ Viv pensou, suspirando derrotada.

Sirius Black era o fiel braço direito de James, cara por quem metade da parte feminina de Hogwarts suspirava. Da outra metade, a maioria suspirava por James. Bonito, atlético, alto, Sirius era de fato muito bonito. Seus cabelos um pouco compridos, que caiam em seus olhos cinza, às vezes azuis-esverdeados, e uma rala barba, davam a ele um ar sexy e rebelde, que atraia a muitas. O problema desse Deus Grego? Ele tinha total consciência disso. Muita consciência.

Ele se jogou ao lado de Viv, com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Como foram às férias sem mim, Carter?

-As melhores da minha vida Black. Miami é recheada de caras sarados e lindos.

-Duvido que ganhe de mim dessa vez, querida. – Ele desafiou.

-Vão fazer isso novamente? – Alguém perguntou, fazendo todos olharem para a porta. – Que criancice.

-Eu que o diga, Lupin. – Katty comentou rindo. Tinha baixado a revista e observava os dois casais como se fossem um programa de TV muito interessante.

Remus Lupin se acomodou ao lado de James, acenando negativamente com a cabeça, um sorriso encarapitado no canto da boca. Tinha cabelos curtos, cor de areia e olhos âmbar. Era muito bonito, apesar de sua aparência cansada, e tinha um ar misterioso que agradava muitas garotas. A novidade do ano era um brinco de argola pequeno, preso no topo da orelha. Os Marotos deviam ser culpados, é claro, pois Remus era o mais certinho dentre os quatro. Os braços musculosos estavam cruzados em frente ao peito, deixando os rastros brancos das varias cicatrizes a mostra. Ele usava varias desculpas para explicá-las, mas a verdadeira razão era que, nas noites de lua cheia, ele saia às escondidas até o Salgueiro Lutador, onde havia uma passagem para a Casa Dos Gritos, e lá se transformava em um enorme Lobo cor de areia de olhos brancos. _**(N/A: Depois que assisti a Sangue e Chocolate, e li a serie Crepúsculo, acho muito mais legal se o conceito Lobisomem for mudado para "Lobos do tamanho de cavalos". É mais fofo e mais fácil de imaginar.)**_

-Quantas? – Viv perguntou, ignorando Remus e fuzilando Sirius.

-Sete. – Ele sorriu vitorioso.

-Nomes?

-Stella, Cathy, Andrea, Vanessa, Leah, Alice e Heather. E você Srta. Carter? – Ele perguntou presunçoso.

-Alex, Peter, John, Eli, Jared, Jake, Paul, James, Seth e Matt. Faça as contas Black, são dois a mais. Me deve cinco Galeões, _novamente_. – Ela riu.

-Droga. – Ele socou a própria perna. Depois um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. – Quer me fazer ter oito, Carter? – Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, passando um braço pelos ombros da Grifinória.

-Nem em seus melhores e mais fantasiosos sonhos, Black. E isso ainda me deixaria na frente. Remus muda comigo, por favor?

O loiro levantou-se, sentando-se entre Katty e Sirius, e Vivianne foi se sentar ao lado de James. Lupin não pode deixar de sorrir discretamente.

-E o Pettigrew? – Lily perguntou, enquanto afastava o braço de James pela centésima vez.

-Com Alice. Os dois não se desgrudaram desde que se encontraram na plataforma. É de deixar doente, os dois naquela agarração. – James reclamou.

-E falando dos dois pombinhos... – Cantarolou Katty.

Peter Pettigrew era o quarto integrante dos Marotos. Não tão bonito e atlético quanto os outros, mas apresentável, Peter tinha cabelos curtos cor de palha, meio ondulados, e olhos azuis claros. Ele vinha abraçado com a atual namorada, e companheira de quarto das meninas, Alice Woore. Uma linda Grifinória de cabelos loiros escuros, abaixo dos ombros, lisos, e olhos azuis de um tom impressionante. Apesar de Peter não ser muito alto e ela não ser tão baixa, ela batia um pouco acima dos ombros do Namorado. Depois de cumprimentarem todos, os dois ocuparam os lugares restantes.

-Como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompida por um _ser_ que usa óculos... – Viv brincou e James se fez de ofendido. – Tenho uma má notícia. Horrível, aliás.

-Que horror, Carter. – Peter comentou. – Parece que alguém morreu.

Ela riu sem humor.

-É bem provável que isso aconteça, porque o Drake vai ser instrutor de Poções do Sétimo Ano.

-Aquele veado do seu irmão vai dar aula para a gente? – James perguntou fechando os punhos.

-Olha quem está falando, Pontas. – Sirius riu.

-Você me entendeu, Almofadinhas. Aquele idiota só não engole a Lily por que seria considerado canibal! Se ele der em cima de você uma vez que seja... – Ele apontou para Lily, olhando fundo nas duas esmeraldas, até Lily quebrar contato.

-Eu sei me defender muito bem, Potter. E, com todo respeito Viv, seu irmão é o cúmulo! Ele chega a ser pior que esse aqui. – Ele gesticulou para James, que pareceu inacreditavelmente feliz por saber que Lily o preferia. Sonho dele, claro.

Drake Carter era o irmão mais velho de Viv, apenas com um ano de diferença. Ele era, como se fosse, um Maroto elevado a alto nível. Ia sempre bem na escola, tinha fama de conquistador e era _Sonserino_. No Quinto Ano, Viv levou Lily para passar uma temporada na Mansão Carter, e foi naquele dia que Drake "descobriu" a Ruiva. Depois de duas semanas tentando algo com Lily, na volta a Hogwarts ele não parou. Ele a seguia a todos os lugares chegando a ser pior que James. Que por sua vez, vivia em pé de guerra com o rapaz. Quando Drake saiu de Hogwarts, Lily pensou que tinha se livrado do tormento de vez. Doce engano, lá estava ele para atormentá-la novamente.

A cabine se abriu e um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes musgo entrou, ladeado por dois outros garotos, um loiro platinado de olhos gelados e o outro de cabelos pretos escorridos em frente ao rosto pálido, um nariz parecido com um gancho e olhos penetrantes e negros. Os três com vestes Sonserinas.

-Como vai Carter? Ficou depressiva nas férias sem mim? – O primeiro perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida de forma presunçosa.

-Esqueça, Avery. – Sirius juntou as mãos atrás da cabeça, se acomodando mais no banco. – Já tentei essa.

-Não falei com você, Black. – Ele respondeu calmo, sem tirar os olhos de Viv. A morena levantou-se, para a surpresa de todos, saindo com Avery, não antes de olhar para Sirius com ar superior e murmurar.

-_Dez_.

O casal sumiu pelo corredor, deixando os outros dois parados a porta.

-Vocês dois não querem entrar e tomar um chazinho, não? – James perguntou cínico, batendo as pestanas para os dois, fazendo todos rirem.

-Só tome cuidado para não cair óleo do seu cabelo no chá, viu querido _Ranhoso_. – Sirius provocou Severus Snape, o garoto de cabelos negros.

-Dobre a língua, traidor. – O loiro disse com sua voz arrastada.

-Malfoy, caia fora daqui, somos quatro contra dois, até você não é tão burro. – Remus disse calmo.

-E nós somos o que, Lupin? Pedaços de carne? – Reclamou Katherine, fuzilando Remus.

-Ok, ok. Somos sete contra dois, feliz Addams? – Ele devolveu sorrindo para Katty de forma cínica.

-Radiante. – Ela escondeu o rosto na revista.

-Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Outra adoradora de Trouxas. – Lucius Malfoy continuou, fazendo Severus sorrir enviesado.

Katherine sacou a varinha e levantou-se rapidamente cravando no pescoço de Lucius. Severus sacou a sua e apontou para a Grifinória. Em uma fração de segundos, os outros tinham as varinhas fora das vestes, revezando-se entre Malfoy e Snape.

-Se me chamar assim novamente, _Lucius_, nem a querida Narcisa vai reconhecê-lo. – Katherine baixou sua varinha, empurrando os dois para fora e fechando a porta. – Esses Sonserinos me tiram do sério. – Ela sorriu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os outros riram, relaxando. O resto da viagem foi tranqüila, os Grifinórios fizeram um campeonato de Snap Explosivo e fizeram um piquenique quando o carrinho de doces bateu na cabine. A viagem seguiu tranqüila, mesmo que Sirius ficasse olhando para a porta de cinco em cinco minutos, na esperança de Vivianne voltar, o que não aconteceu. Lily e Remus saiam de vez em quando para os turnos pelo trem, por serem Monitores Chefes da Grifinória. Depois que desembarcaram na plataforma os dois separaram-se dos amigos par ajudarem os alunos do primeiro ano e Viv apareceu para pegar uma carruagem com as amigas, não antes de contar a Sirius os detalhes de sua visita a cabine Sonserina, o que fez o rapaz fechar os ouvidos. Fora isso, eles estavam de volta.

_**xXx**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Yuufu**__**: Oi! Então, eu e a Marina – Escrevemos juntas. – tínhamos até pensado nisso do Ministério da França, pq realmente deve ter um Ministro para cada país, mas ia dar muuuito trabalho (E eu sou "meio" preguiçosa). Ela estava na França, no Flashback, mas fora dele ela estava na Inglaterra. E o Voldemort só foi para a França porque precisava de uma informação... Mtos Beijoss**_

_**N/A: Entãããão? Q vcs acham do cap 1? Perguntas?**_

_**Bjoss**_


	3. Grifinória

**Reviews:**

**ChastityKeat: Oi, nova leitora!! Espero que todo mundo goste da fic feito vc, né? Ia ser o Maximo receber várias Reviews iguais as suas =D Brigada por acreditar na gente, Cherí! E passa na minha outra fic, A GDR, lá no Floreios e Borrões q tá com as figuras. Aliás, a No Limite tbm tá lá, mas tá no perfil da Marina, Mahh Black. Continua com os coments ok? Beijus xoxo**

**Pois então, pessoas... Vamos ao q interessa:**

**Capitulo 2: Grifinória**

A Luz fraca das dezenas de velas formava sombras ameaçadoras nas paredes da sala escura. Um ruído de passos vinha da porta de madeira, que foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos escuros com toques grisalhos, presos num coque forte, no alto da cabeça, seguida de uma menina com expressão assustada.

- Aqui, Srta. Charmant. Sente-se aqui. – Disse a mulher, indicando um banquinho de madeira velho.

Melanie sentou-se com cuidado no banquinho de aparência frágil, que estalou quando ela se sentou. Ao perceber que ele não cedeu, relaxou os ombros e tentou se acalmar.

- Aqui está você. – A mulher falava com algo que estava dentro de um armário com portas de vidro.

Ela pegou algo que parecia um pano preto, muito gasto e cheio de rasgos, e se aproximou da menina.

- Este é o Chapéu Seletor. Eu vou colocá-lo na sua cabeça, e ele vai nos dizer a que casa você pertence.

- Tudo bem. – Disse timidamente.

Ela não tinha quase nenhum sotaque francês, sempre achou o inglês muito bonito, e, após convencer seus pais de que alem de bonito, ele era importante, começou a estudar a língua. Estava acostumada a usar algumas palavras misturadas, mas isso era meio normal, como diria sua Tia. Sempre achou que iria usá-lo, mas não nessa situação. Não porque ela não morava mais na França, seu país natal. Não porque tinha deixado Beuxbatons, e agora ingressaria um ano em Hogwarts. _Hogwarts_. Melanie sempre lia livros sobre o castelo, seus mistérios e, principalmente, sobre seu diretor, Albus Dumbledore. Mas nunca pensou que um dia iria _estudar_ lá. Mas isso era real, então teria que esquecer seu passado na França e começar seu presente na Inglaterra, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Srta. Charmant? – Perguntou a mulher, arrancando-a de seu devaneio. – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim... – Mentiu. – Só estava pensando numas coisas.

A expressão da professora dizia que ela não engoliu a mentira, mas que também não perderia tempo com a explicação. Ela pousou o Chapéu preto na cabeça de Melanie e esperou.

- _Ah!_ – Uma voz forte, mas um pouco debochada saiu do chapéu, por um rasgo que se revelou ser a boca. – _Hum, vamos ver. Um pouco tímida, é, mas muito inteligente. Posso te colocar na Corvinal, mas não. Espere... Tem... Tem muita coragem também, e é confiável._ – O pano se contorceu e revelou olhos alem da boca, que formavam uma expressão pensativa. – _GRIFINÓRIA!_ – Gritou o chapéu.

Mel também tinha lido sobre as quatro casas da escola. E sabia que na Grifinória tinham estudado muitos bruxos e bruxas famosos e muitos que se tornaram Aurores. Profissão de seus pais e profissão que almejava ser. _Ótimo!,_ Pensou.

- Muito bem então. – Recomeçou a professora, com um sorriso que Mel classificou como orgulhoso. – Você sabe que essa é uma situação especial, que geralmente não recebemos alunos de outras escolas, mas como sabemos do incidente com seus pais, e como eles eram Aurores muito importantes, estamos recebendo você aqui. Eu sou a Diretora da Grifinória, que agora é sua casa, qualquer problema é só me procurar. Dumbledore explicará melhor todas as regras no salão. – Uma expressão de preocupação passou rapidamente pelo rosto da mulher. – Vamos! Siga-me.

Elas seguiram para o salão, onde a voz do diretor Albus Dumbledore já ecoava no teto alto provocando um leve eco. Seu discurso de começo de ano já começara.

_**xXx**_

A viagem de carruagem até o castelo era curta e não demorou muito até todos desembarcarem a uma pequena distancia da entrada do castelo, tendo de seguir o resto a pé.

-Ele pode ser muuito chato, mas que é um gato... Isso ele é. – Viv ria. – Mas o que realmente tá me preocupando é o Drake ser o novo estagiário. O pior é que ele jogou na minha cara, do tipo, "Eu vou assistir as SUAS aulas!". Tenho certeza que ele não vai dar um minuto de sossego pra Lily, coitada. Vai ter que agüentar o James _e_ o meu irmão.

-Sabe, não que seja legal ter dois caras chatos atrás de você o dia todo, mas, ter dois caras lindos atrás de você o dia todo não parece _tão_ ruim, assim. – Alice comentou sonhadora.

-Lice, odeio estragar seus sonhos, mas você tem um Namorado, certo? – Contrapôs Katty, andando ao lado das outras duas.

-Como se isso impedisse de ela fazer crescer uma enorme galhada no Pettigrew! – Viv apontou, rindo ainda mais. – Quanto tempo para você dar o fora nele e assumir o Frank de uma vez?

-Sei lá, vou deixar mais algumas brigas rolarem daí eu armo um escândalo, do tipo: _Eu não agüento mais essas brigas_, sabe pra dar um pretexto, e daí dou o pé na bunda daquele idiota.

-Posso perguntou uma coisa? – disse Katty. Alice assentiu, com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Porque você Namora o Pettigrew?

Ela pareceu refletir um pouco, antes de responder.

-Eu sei lá, acho que na época que eu aceitei ele não era tão chato. Daí, um mês depois, começaram as brigas e as crises de ciúme, e eu conheci o Frank. Até agora ele continua a brigar comigo por qualquer coisinha. Ele é o cúmulo, mas Namorar um Maroto é bem divertido.

As outras duas assentiram, chegando ao castelo. Pirraça, o Poltergeist, jogava balões de água nos recém chegados, o que fez as meninas dispararem para dentro do castelo, escapando por muito pouco. Elas seguiram até a mesa vermelha e dourada, até Alice avistar Peter, que acenava sem parar. Ela fez uma careta para as meninas, antes das três se acomodarem ao lado dos Marotos: Lice ao lado de Peter, Viv de um lado de James e Katty ao lado de Sirius. Remus e Lily entraram no Salão, junto dos outros Monitores e seguiram também até o grupo, Remus sentou-se ao lado de Katty, começando uma conversa, deixando para Lily o lugar vago ao lado de um sorridente James. Ela acomodou-se de má vontade.

Depois de algum tempo, os alunos do primeiro ano foram selecionados e a Professora Mcgonagall chamou a atenção do Salão todo, que silenciou.

Dumbledore se levantou e começou com os habituais avisos, olhando de esguela para os Marotos de vez em quando. Depois disso, ele anunciou uma novidade.

-Este ano temos uma nova aluna, que ingressará no Sétimo Ano da Grifinória. – A frase do diretor deixou os alunos da mesa Grifinória curiosos e alguns Sonserinos protestantes, percebendo isso logo emendou: – Ela já passou pelo Chapéu Seletor e já foi designada para a Casa da Grifinória. Mas, como ia dizendo, ela veio da França, transferida de nossa escola aliada, Beuxbatons. Srta. Melanie Charmant. – Ele indicou a porta da Sala de Troféus, de onde Mcgonagall saiu acompanhada de uma belíssima garota, vestindo o uniforme de seda azul da Academia francesa.

-Que gata! – Comentou Sirius meio alto, e comentários parecidos começaram a fluir, fazendo as bochechas da menina francesa ficarem vermelhas, e deixando visíveis algumas leves sardas que ela tinha. Viv também ficou vermelha com o comentário... Mas de raiva.

-Que coisa insuportável, Black! Mal a garota chegou e você já vai dar em cima dela?

-Desculpe, Carter. Ela _é _gata. Mas você é mais, Princesa... _**(N/A: Eu não sei por que, mas é a cara do Sirius chamar as meninas de Princesa...)**_ – Ela começou a se aproximar do rosto da garota, que sacou a varinha e apontou para o meio dos olhos azuis-acizentados do Maroto.

-FICA LONGE DE MIM! – Ela gritou

A Francesa foi flutuando até encontrar um lugar vago, ao lado de Lily. Dumbledore fez um gesto amplo, e o banquete começou. Os meninos da mesa Grifinória, e das mesas ao lado, ladearam Melanie, enchendo-a de convites para fazer um "Tour" pelo castelo. Todos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Mcgonagall.

-Srta. Charmant, você ficará no Dormitório das Srtas. Evans, Carter, Addams e Woore. – Ela apontou para cada uma das garotas, e Melanie sorriu para todas, que retribuíram o sorriso educadamente. – Elas mostrarão o castelo a você _amanhã_, e terão a parte da tarde para fazer isso. – Ela lançou um olhar severo aos meninos, que se afastaram rapidamente. – Srta. Evans, como Monitora-Chefe, lhe dará o horário das aulas que escolher cursar. Suas bagagens estarão na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e seus tios mandarão seu uniforme assim que possível. Por agora, use seu antigo uniforme de Beuxbatons. – Ela retirou-se sem mais nenhuma palavra.

-Bom, isso é bastante informação, non? [Não] – Ela sorriu, servindo-se de um pouco de sopa.

-Verdade. – Começou Lily. – Meu nome é Lílian, mas pode me chamar de Lily. Essas são Vivianne, Katherine e Alice. E esses são os Marotos. – Ela fez uma careta, fazendo Melanie rir. – James Potter, fique longe dele, Sirius Black, ele é cafajeste, Peter Pettigrew, Namorado da Lice e, o único que você pode chegar sem medo, Remus Lupin.

Os olhos azuis de Mel passaram de Lily para James, mas quando chegou a James, ela os arregalou. Os olhos dele lhe eram muito familiares...

-Saint-Valentin êtes-vous? [Vocês são Namorados?] _**(N/A: As traduções eu peguei no Google Tradutor, então se alguma coisa estiver errada, me desculpem =D)**_ – Ela perguntou doce, sorrindo.

Vivianne riu, sem deixar os outros entenderem.

-O que ela disse? – James perguntou para Viv.

-Il semble, non? [Parece, não?] – Ela disse a Melanie, que riu gostosamente.

-Alô? Dá pra alguém me explicar o que tá havendo? – Reclamou Sirius, também fitando as duas, que conversavam em um francês rápido.

Melanie fez que sim com a cabeça, e se virou para James e Lily.

-Vous avez été faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Ela tinha perguntado se vocês eram Namorados. Eu disse que parecia e ela acabou de dizer que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. – Viv explicou, e Sirius, Peter, Alice e Katty caíram na risada. Lily ruborizou intensamente, e Remus girou os olhos.

-Tá vendo, meu Lírio? Até em outro país acham que fomos feitos um para o outro. Agora é só você parar de ser teimosa e aceitar sair comigo, que daqui a pouco o casamento vai estar marcado. – James declarou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Lily, com cara de criança que acha que sabe tudo.

Lily sorriu azeda, e sacou a varinha apontando para a travessa a sua frente. A travessa cheia de caldo voou em direção a James acertando-o em cheio. Ele começou a correr quando algumas outras tigelas levantaram-se das mesas, cada uma mais cheia que a outra.

-Bem melhor. – Lily guardou a varinha tranqüila, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Passa o molho?

_**xXx**_

-Bom, Melanie, eu vou deixar você ao cuidado das meninas, porque eu tenho que levar os Primeiranistas até a Sala Comunal. Vejo vocês lá. – A Ruiva se despediu da francesa, indo em direção a Remus e começando a arrebanhar os alunos do Primeiro Ano.

-Vem com a gente, Mel. – Katty chamou, e as meninas marcharam para fora do Salão, costurando entre a multidão.

Depois de enfrentar o engarrafamento nas escadas Katherine, Viv, Alice e Melanie chegaram ao Quadro da mulher gorda.

-Pelo de Unicórnio. – Disse Alice, e a passagem se abriu.

-A escola de vocês é muito diferente! Em Beauxbatons, os Dormitórios são individuais. _**(N/A: Eu inventei isso tá? Pode não estar certo.)**_– Elas apanharam as malas da menina, arrastando até a beira da escada.

-Deve ser muito legal, mas dividir o quarto é bem divertido, e facilita para fazer amizades. Eu, por exemplo, conheci todas elas quando entrei no dormitório. – Alice comentou, enquanto subia.

-Bem Vinda, Melanie! – Katty saudou, abrindo as portas do quarto. O cômodo era circular, de teto alto, com vigas de madeira. Cinco camas estavam dispostas, todas com cobertas vermelhas e dosséis da mesma cor e, ao lado de cada cama, um criado-mudo de madeira escura. Dos dois lados do quarto, havia uma janela, com vista para o lago e a outra para o campo de Quadribol. Da sacada de pedras, o céu se dividia em tons de azul diferentes, a lua Minguante um pouco apagada.

-Acho que essa é sua cama. – Viv se jogou na segunda cama da direita, provocando risadas. Lily entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

-Aqui seus horários, Melanie. – Ela entregou um papel para a garota, que fez uma careta.

-Poções duplas, logo de manhã? Quem é o Professor?

-Horacio Slughorn, mas ele é legal. A única pessoa que me incomoda nessa aula é o irmão mais velho da Viv. – A Ruiva miou, se largando na própria cama.

-Mas, como ele pode estar em Hogwarts se você tem 17 anos? Se ele é mais velho já devia ter terminado o Ano.

-E terminou. – Viv respondeu, colocando o malão em cima de sua cama. – Mas é um tipo de Estagiário, vai ajudar o Slughorn como um Instrutor, para a gente. E ele é apaixonado pela Lílian, que se não se cuidar vai acabar entrando para a família Carter.

Melanie riu.

-Ele é ruim assim?

-Muito. – Todas responderam juntas.

-Mas é um gato. – Alice completou, e três travesseiros voaram em sua direção.

-Lice! – Katty reclamou, ainda rindo. – Você tem Namorado, lembra?

-Temporário, e você sabe.

-Pelo jeito tem muita coisa que eu preciso saber, não é? – A francesa comentou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. [Isso é só parte do problema] – Viv disse no ouvido de Mel, sem as outras perceberem. – Amanhã você vai ver o que eu agüento todos os dias desde o Primeiro Ano.

-James? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

-Oui. [Sim]

_**xXx**_

Na manhã seguinte, a zona costumeira em Hogwarts já tinha voltado ao seu normal. As 07h00min, as meninas acordaram de mau gosto, para se vestirem e descerem para tomar café.

-Viv, soulève, anda logo. [Levanta] A gente tem que descer. – Melanie sacudiu Viv, enquanto a morena murmurava coisas desconexas. – Vivianne!!!

A Grifinória acordou com um solavanco, depois do grito da amiga.

-Merci, Mel. Eu tenho que achar um jeito de não dormir feito pedra. Só um grito mesmo para me acordar. – Ela olhou para a garota com mais cuidado e viu que ela usava o uniforme da Grifinória. – Ué? Seus Tios mandaram o uniforme mais cedo?

-Não, Alice me emprestou. Ela é muito gentil. – Ela sorriu.

-Verdade. Mas, não se preocupe, pode ir descendo que eu vou tomar uma ducha rápida e me arrumar.

-Ok. – Ela deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas, e encontrando James largado em um dos sofás, escrevendo algo em uma folha de pergaminho.

-Bom Dia, Charmant.

-Bonjour, Potter. – Ela espiou por cima do ombro do Maroto. – Que está fazendo?

-Isso? Ah, desenhando. – Ele levantou o pergaminho, mostrando um Lírio, feito em rabiscos.

-Aimer, hein Potter?

-Como é? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Apaixonado. É a Lily não é?

Ele levou a mão livre aos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

-E isso significa sim. – Ela conferiu. – Me faz um favor? Me leva até o Salão Principal, porque eu não tenho idéia de como chegar para tomar café, e a Viv vai demorar mais um pouco no banho.

-Claro, sem problemas.

-Merci.

_**xXx**_

-... E daí ele disse "Você podia me acompanhar num jantar." E me levou num restaurante muito chique, com vista para a praia. - Alice tagarelava para Lily, enquanto a Ruiva tomava uma xícara de café.

-Ele pagou? – Ela perguntou, se servindo de suco.

-Pagou, e depois me levou para andar na praia, e depois me levou até em casa. – Ela respondeu, os olhos brilhando.

-E te ligou? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Melhor, ele me buscou de manhãzinha, para tomar café da manhã com ele. E a noite...

-Lice! Tá falando sério? – A Ruiva engasgou.

-Com certeza. Foi....

-Eu não quero nem saber, Pettigrew tá vindo ai. – Ela indicou a porta do Salão com a cabeça. Peter veio por trás da Namorada, abraçando-a.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia Pete. – Ela deu um selinho no rapaz. Ele se sentou ao lado da Grifinória, começando a encher o prato. – Qual seu primeiro tempo?

-Transfiguração. – Ele fez cara de sofredor, enquanto checava o pedaço de pergaminho. – E você?

-Poções duplas. Todas nós. Slughorn vai achar o Maximo ter a Lily na primeira aula.

-A culpa não é minha se eu sou a melhor da classe. – Lily fez bico. – Falando nisso, onde tão a Mel e a Viv? Elas vão se atrasar.

-A Carter eu não sei, mas a Charmant tá entrando. – Peter indicou Mel e James, que se aproximavam do grupo rindo.

-... Oui, mas na França as coisas eram diferentes... Ah, Bonjour gente! Tudo bem? – Ela abriu um sorriso contagiante e se sentou num lugar vago ao lado do casal, deixando um espaço perto de Lily, e piscando discretamente para James. O Maroto fez questão de não retribuir a piscadela tão _discretamente_, esperando para ver a reação da Ruiva. O que fez Lily enterrar a cara no seu _Profeta Diário_ para que ninguém a visse.

- Oi Mel! – Alice rapidamente disse, tentando tirar a atenção do grupo de sua amiga. – Onde ta a Viv?

- Ela disse que ia tomar uma ducha rápida, mas que já descia. – Mel se serviu de suco de abóbora e colocou uma torrada no prato dourado que estava a sua frente. – Onde eston Sirius, Katty e o Remus?

A pergunta da francesa provocou risinhos em Peter, que não percebeu que todos da mesa olhavam pra ele, esperando a explicação da graça.

- Por que você ta rindo Pettigrew? – Perguntou Lily, que havia abaixado seu jornal, pois esperava que todos tivessem mais coisas pra fazer do que ficar analisando as suas expressões. – Onde eles estão afinal?

- O Sirius deve estar paquerando alguma menina por aí, mas eu to rindo porque ontem eu acordei no meio da noite e resolvi dar uma volta no castelo... – Ele parou ao perceber o olhar reprovador de Lily – Ah, Evans nem vem, eu 'tava sem sono o que eu podia fazer além de dar uma voltinha? Mas como eu ia dizendo, eu passei pelo retrato da Mulher-Gorda e fiquei sentado um tempo nas escadas, esperando elas mudarem. Daí quando eu estava quase pegando no sono, eu ouvi uns ruídos e corri pro andar de cima, e fiquei esperando, com a varinha pronta. – Ele olhou radiante para Alice, tentando mostrar seu grande feito, mas ela apenas retribuiu com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Ah Rabicho anda logo! O que isso tudo tem a ver com o Aluado e com a Addams? – James perguntou impaciente. – A gente não tem o dia todo pra ver você se gabando pra Woore!

- É Pettigrew! Conta logo! – Apoiou a Ruiva. Que logo se arrependeu do que disse ao ver as esmeraldas brilhantes ao seu lado.

- Calma gente! Então, eu fiquei esperando pra ver quem era. E quem 'tava subindo eram o Aluado e a Addams!

Alice fez uma cara de reprovação e perguntou "E daí?".

- Vocês não entenderam! Eles estavam _abraçados. _

- Ok, isso muda _um pouco_ as coisas. – Emendou ela.

Mel era a única que não tinha se surpreendido muito com a notícia dada por Peter, afinal ela e Viv, que tinham se tornado muito amigas em apenas um dia, conversaram um pouco na noite passada e ela havia contado à francesa suas suspeitas sobre Remus gostar da Katty e vice-versa. Sem parar o que estava fazendo ela disse com sua voz suave e melodiosa de Veela _"Eles e a Viv eston entrando"._

_**xXx**_

_**N/A: Gentemmmm, e ai como foi esse cap? Gostaram, perguntas, criticas muuuito do mal??**_

_**Espero que vocês mandem reviews para deixar eu e a Mahh felizes né? Uma massagem no ego ia muito bem...**_

_**Próximo cap: Leçons De L'amour**_

_**Bjouss**_


	4. Leçons De L'amour

_**Reviews:**_

_**Dadi Potter: Hello Darling! Bom, só eu q vou responder pq a Máh está ocupada, mas na próxima ela tbm agradece ok? É ótimo saber q estamos agradando =D Beijoss**_

_**Dupla Marota: Eu já tava até preocupada sahusha achando q vc ñ tinha visto minha (Nossa, na verdade) nova fic. A Máh tbm fiou saltitante quando soube de mais uma Reviews =3 Brigadão msm viu?Ainda mais pela parte q me toca XD Fikei mais doq satisfeita com sua Review, ñ se preocupe, Beijokass**_

_**Bom pessoianhas, espero q realmente estejamos agradando, agora q já demorei mto, vamos ao cap:**_

_**Capítulo 3: Leçons De L'amour**_

-Muito bonito, hein Senhorita Carter? – Lily perguntou, fazendo os outros desviarem a atenção de Remus e Katty. – Demorou um século no banho, por pouco não vai perder a aula.

Viv se sentou calmamente, começando a se servir.

-Querida Lílian, eu não ficaria nem um pouquinho chateada se perdesse a aula com o meu irmão. – Ela suspirou. – Bom dia para vocês, a propósito.

Os outros resmungaram "Bom dia", um pouco sonolentos. Mel trocou um longo olhar com Katherine, que sorriu levemente.

Lily olhou no relógio de pulso, e arrastou as amigas para fora do Salão, dando a desculpa de que estavam atrasadas para a aula – mesmo que faltassem dez minutos. Assim que chegaram à porta da sala de aula, ainda fechada, elas se apoiaram em uma parede.

-Então? – Alice perguntou saltitante. – Você e o Remus... Que está acontecendo hein?

-Meu Merlin, vocês são muito enxeridas! – Katty exclamou. Naquela manhã os cabelos da Grifinória estavam castanhos muito escuros e os olhos âmbar. – Nós só estávamos conversando, isso é crime por acaso?

-Na verdade, sair à noite com ele tem detenção como preço, mas eu não sou tão chata a esse ponto... – A Ruiva cruzou os braços e as meninas assistiram a morena corar furiosamente.

-Como...

-Peter viu vocês dois. – Alice contou, sorrindo. – Para alguma coisa ele _tinha_ que servir.

-Ui, essa doeu lá no fundo do meu pâncreas. – Viv brincou. – Mas, sério, o que vocês estavam fazendo ontem à noite?

Katty olhou para o alto, pensativa, assoprando um fio chocolate que cai por sobre seus olhos.

-Eu encontrei com ele quando dei uma escapa até a cozinha, e ele tava fazendo a ronda. – Ela deu de ombros. Alice olhou para Lily como se perguntasse se era verdade ou não.

-Ontem eu e o Remus ficamos separados, não sei se é ou não verdade. – A Ruiva disse receosa.

Vivianne olhou Katty, que tinha cara de vitoriosa.

-Ria enquanto pode, Addams. Vamos descobrir cedo ou tarde, pode ter certeza disso. – Ela ameaçou, fazendo as amigas rirem.

As meninas ficaram conversando, até que o corredor começou a se encher de alunos, e o Professor Slughorn chegou, parecendo uma enorme morsa que sabia andar.

-Lílian! – Ele cumprimentou, antes de começar a aula e a Ruiva já estava sentada com Alice. – Como foram suas férias, querida?

-Ótimas, Professor. E como o Senhor passou as suas? – Ela sorriu luminosa.

-Perfeitas, perfeitas. Lily, se não se importa, como é minha melhor aluna, gostaria que ficasse com meu novo ajudante, o Senhor Carter. – Ele acenou para o rapaz que saiu de dentro da despensa, com os braços cheios de frascos.

Drake arrumou os vidrinhos sobre a mesa do Professor, e foi sorrindo abertamente até a mesa da Ruiva. Alice tirou o livro em frente à amiga, que procurava algo para rasgar, tamanha sua raiva.

-De acordo, Srta. Evans? – Slughorn perguntou. – Eu pensei nisso, pois já que se sai tão bem, poderia ser Assistente, assim como Drake. Ficará átimo em seu currículo, não acha? – Ele agiu como se ela estivesse concordado.

Ela miou em concordância, e Slughorn saiu de perto da mesa, deixando Lily e Alice com Drake, que deixou de lado a pose comportada.

-Que sorte, não é Cerejinha? Você e eu, juntos o ano in-tei-ri-nho. – Ele provocou. Drake tinha pele bronzeada e um físico de dar inveja, com músculos muito definidos aparecendo pela camiseta preta de manga curta. Um brilho passou pelos olhos perturbadoramente pretos, como se conseguisse ver através do uniforme de Lily. Os cabelos quase azuis de tão pretos estavam arrepiados e um sorriso branco ofuscava a visão da Grifinória. _**(N/A: Sou só eu ou a sala ficou muuuito quente??)**_

-Então, eu vou me sentar com a Katty, Lils. – Alice anunciou, examinando Drake com o canto dos olhos. – Boa sorte. – Ela recomendou temerosa.

-É, eu vou precisar. – Alice correu para o lado oposto da sala, deixando os dois. – Como vai, Carter?

Ele se sentou, colando sua cadeira a de Lily.

-Qual é Ruiva? – Já passamos dessa fase, certo? Chame-me de Drake, como todo o resto. – Ele piscou.

-Drake... – Ela pareceu refletir, olhando para o alto. – Acho que não. – Ela sorriu cínica, começando a tirar os materiais da bolsa e ignorando o rapaz.

-Maninho, que bom te ver. – Viv disse, chegando de repente. – Agora se manda por que ninguém te quer aqui.

-Que é isso, Vivizinha... A Ruiva com certeza me quer.

-Claro que quero... – Ele sorriu para a garota. – pendurado pelos calcanhares em uma torre. – Ela alfinetou.

-Ui, essa doeu, hein mano? – Viv riu.

-Se manda pirralha.

-Não fala com ela assim, Carter. – Sirius disse, aparecendo ao lado da morena, com James e Remus a seu lado. O de óculos fuzilava o moreno com ódio.

Drake riu ao comentário de Sirius.

-Então... Finalmente arranjou um Namorado que te suporte, Vivianne? Ele é a sua cara, igualmente insuportável. – Ele disse cínico, e Viv fechou o punho, se segurando visivelmente para não pular em cima do irmão. – Potter, bom te ver de novo.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo, Carter. – James bufou. – Lily, sai de perto dele.

-Você não manda em mim, Potter. Mas, eu não posso, por que ele é meu parceiro, e eu virei Assistente do Professor.

-Vixi... Meus pêsames, Ruiva. – Sirius assobiou, e Remus, até então calado, suspirou puxando ele e James para longe com certa dificuldade. Viv também saiu, afagando o ombro da amiga.

-Bem vindos de volta! – Slughorn disse, animado. – Bom, antes de mais nada, temos meu novo assistente, Drake Carter. – O moreno se levantou e algumas meninas suspiraram. – E a colega de vocês, Lílian Evans. Quero uma Poção Revigorante até o final do primeiro período. Comecem.

Lily foi até o Professor e perguntou se também faria, já que seria sua assistente. O homem disse que não, que só ficasse esperando alguém precisar de ajuda, deixando-a com Drake sentada a mesa.

-Lils, eu não queria te chatear, desculpe ai. – Ele disse, debruçado sobre o tablado.

-Se você prometer não fazer novamente, eu aceito as desculpas.

Logo os dois se separaram, quando Sirius fez a poção transbordar e chamou especificamente a colega.

-O que você colocou ai, Black? – Ela tapou o nariz ao se aproximar do caldeirão. A mistura que devia ficar verde clara estava roxa berrante.

-Ãh... Raízes de cuia?

Remus tentava concertar a bagunça, mas Sirius pisava em seu pé, imobilizando-o.

-Remus, como você deixou esse energúmeno tocar nos ingredientes? – Ela disse empurrando Sirius para o lado e adicionando raízes de cor amarelada e folhar de menta. A poção começou a clarear e ela baixou o fogo, fazendo parar de borbulhar.

-Não tenho a menor idéia. – Remus bufou, massageando o pé por baixo da mesa.

-Evans, quem você prefere: O Carter ou o Pontas? – Sirius perguntou e Lily rolou os olhos, enquanto mexia a poção.

-Black, achei que seu interesse fosse a Vivianne. – O sorriso do Maroto sumiu, armando uma carranca. – Adicione óleo de rício _**(N/A: Não me perguntem que treco é esse, aparece no joguinho do HP 6.)**_ daqui a cinco minutos e não aumente o fogo. E, Remus, não deixe essa criatura sem coordenação motora perto dos materiais. – Ela mandou dando as costas.

-O Pontas devia me pagar por essas coisas... – Sirius reclamou.

-E você devia me avisar da próxima vez que quiser explodir a escola! – Remus disse furioso, afastando o amigo de perto da mesa.

Lily voltou a sua mesa e pegou um livro de dentro da bolsa.

-Muito bem, Lílian! – Trovejou Slughorn, que deveria estar observando. – Continue assim e será compensada.

Ela sorriu e passou os olhos pela sala, parando na mesa de James. O moreno trabalhava com Melanie, e ria na companhia da francesa. Ele se debruçou, cochichando algo no ouvido da garota, e ela corou, rindo ainda mais.

-Pelo jeito ele não sente a minha falta. – Ela se ouviu murmurar.

-Ciúmes, Lily? – Drake sentou-se em cima da mesa, fixo na Grifinória.

-Não seja tonto, Carter. – Ela se apressou a responder.

-Você que sabe, Ruiva. – Ele suspirou, indo ajudar um aluno que tinha perdido as sobrancelhas.

_**xXx**_

James dividia atenções entre prestar atenção no que Melanie dizia, cuidar da poção e fitar a Ruiva, tomando cuidado para que Drake não se aproveitasse de sua garota.

-Potter! – Ela chamou, pela segunda vez. James balançou a cabeça, recuperando a atenção perdida quando a Ruiva puxou os cabelos em um rabo, espalhando aquele perfume descomunal sobre toda a sala. – Meu Merlin! Você está completamente doido por ela! – A francesa riu.

Ele lançou a mão sobre os cabelos, sinal de confirmação dos Potter fazendo Mel girar os olhos.

-Acho que a Ruiva me viciou...

-Ela não te viciou, Potter. Não tente arranjar desculpas, por você está completamente apaixonado pela Lily.

O moreno baixou a cabeça, com um sorriso bobo. Mexia em um caule de forma distraída, enquanto Mel o fitava entre os preparos da poção. James parecia tão... Distante quando pensava em Lily. E mesmo que isso doesse, não seria ela a estragar aquilo. Lílian podia ser uma cabeça dura, mas Mel conseguia ver o que a Ruiva sentia quando o Maroto a abraçava, ou a fazia corar. Não era raiva, como a Grifinória mesma pensava sentir, e sim amor enterrado e escondido.

-Eu... Posso te ajudar.

James pareceu congelar, e, aos poucos, um sorrisinho foi se formando. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos cor de céu. As bochechas coradas pela fumaça e os cabelos presos em um rabo alto davam a ela um ar de boneca indescritível.

Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Se você conseguir, juro que consigo alguém para você, ok Melzinha? – Ela riu com o apelido, e levou o rapaz com ela, começando uma sessão de gargalhadas.

Ele olhou para a Ruiva com renovada esperança, e teve que suspirar fundo ao ver Drake conversando com ela. Faria de tudo para conquistar Lily, e bater em alguém não era um bom começo.

_**xXx**_

Viv andava calmamente pelos corredores. Tinha um horário livre, já que desistira de Adivinhação, e aproveitava o tempo caminhando pelo castelo, tentando ter um tempo, sozinha.

Drake tinha voltado para atormentá-la, sendo que aquele ano era para ser dela. Viver na sombra de um irmão prodígio já era difícil, e com ele perto se tornava quase impossível.

Ela virou um corredor e foi puxada para dentro de uma sala vazia, sendo prensada em uma parede por alguém mais forte que ela.

-Avery. – Ela gemeu quando o cheio conhecido lhe invadiu as narinas. – O que você quer?

-Você sabe o que eu quero.... – Ele beijou o pescoço moreno com força. – Mas eu também quero sua resposta.

Ela não respondeu e só conseguiu gemer para fazê-lo continuar as caricias, tentando manter Matthew ocupado. Ela tomou a iniciativa, beijando-o com força e dando entrada a língua sedenta do Sonserino. Ele a levantou ela rodeou sua cintura com as pernas. Matt não teve dificuldade em sustentá-la e passar a mão insinuante pela perna da Grifinória.

Ele parou o beijo, fitando-a com um meio sorriso.

-Não pense que me distraiu, Carter. Vamos retomar o assunto depois. – Ele voltou ao beijo, guiando-a para uma carteira.

_**xXx**_

James desceu as escadas do dormitório apressadamente, rebelando os cabelos recém lavados. Estava atrasado, pois tinha cochilado, pensando em sua ruiva...

-James Charlus Potter! Tu es en retard! [Você está atrasado] Achei que você quisesse aprender alguma coisa! – Mel disse nervosa, contornando o sofá com passos firmes. James a fitou por um instante. Usava um vestido branco até o joelho, com pequenas flores estampadas no busto. Os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo com fios caindo sobre o rosto corado de raiva, e o barulho da rasteirinha de palha batendo no assoalho.

-Desculpa Melzinha! E mesmo que eu não tenha entendido isso ai que você falou, eu sinto muito, muito, muito! – Ele implorou, depois de alguns segundos. A delicadeza dela persistia ainda que com raiva. – Eu acabei cochilando, desculpa mesmo, ok?

Ela suspirou, não conseguindo dar bronca para aquele Maroto irresistível.

-Tá bom então... – Ela rolou os olhos. – Aonde vamos?

-Sala Precisa, minha querida francesinha. – Ele ofereceu o braço a morena, que riu.

-Sala o que? – Ela indagou enquanto os dois subiam para o sétimo andar.

-Você vai ver. – Ele sorriu.

Os corredores vazios ecoavam os passos e risadas dos dois Grifinórios. James a levou até um corredor sem saída, e tampou os olhos azuis com uma das mãos.

-James, o que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou certo medo.

-Ih, relaxa Mel. – Ele ficou mudo por algum tempo. – Prontinho!

Ela encarou uma porta vinda do nada. James a abriu, mostrando um pequeno cômodo, de paredes azuis escuras e um sofá confortável, em frente a uma lareira apaga – pelo dia quente.

-Onde nós estamos? – Ela perguntou, observando o quarto.

-Sala Precisa, dã... – Ele disse como se fosse obrigação de Melanie saber.

-Tá bom então, Senhor Sabichão! – Ele bufou brava, e as bochechas ficaram rubras novamente, distraindo James por mais alguns segundos. Ela se irritou mais ainda. – O que foi agora, Potter?

-Nada não, Melzinha. Mau aí! – Ele riu. – Então, vamos começar?

Ela bufou novamente.

-Ok, ok. Senta aqui. – Ela indicou o espaço a seu lado no sofá. Assim que James se acomodou desleixadamente, Mel girou os olhos e continuou: – Bom, Lily vive reclamando em como você é egocêntrico, e se acha o tal...

-Mas eu _sou_ o tal! – Ele disse fazendo bico.

-Não, James. – Ela disse paciente. – Você não é. Precisa mostrar seu lado humilde, e parar de se vangloriar o tempo todo. Elogie-a ao invés de você mesmo ok?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda contrariado.

-Ok.

-Ótimo. Agora, para de mexer nesse cabelo! – Ela pediu, parando a mão do Maroto que tinha voado automaticamente para os cabelos rebeldes. – Ela odeia isso também. – _Não sei por que, mas..._, Ela pensou risonha.

-Meu Merlin... – Ele resmungou. – Tem alguma coisa que agrade essa garota? – Ele perguntou com uma pontada de raiva.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Já vai desistir Jamezinho?

-Não! Essa Ruiva é a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo, mas eu vou conquistá-la nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. Ou meu nome não é James Charlus Potter!

-E qual vai ser seu nome se você não conseguir? – Ela desafiou risonha.

-Isso não vem ao caso, querida Francesinha. – Ele piscou para ela, também rindo.

_**xXx**_

Já às oito da noite, Lily e Remus saíram para a ronda. O loiro se mantinha quieto, mesmo que a Grifinória insistisse em porque Katty e ele estavam juntos na noite passada, mas o rapaz não dizia uma palavra.

-Por favorzinho, Remus... – Ela miou, se dependurando no braço do Maroto.

-Lily, eu te adoro, mas não posso dizer! – Ele reclamou.

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas", Lílian Adrienne Evans! – Ele riu, virando um corredor.

-... Mas eu não consigo parar! – Os dois escutaram alguém dizer, em tom divertido.

Os passos se aproximaram e dois vultos entraram no foco dos Monitores. James passava as mãos pelos fios chocolate com uma mão, de forma exagerada. Melanie ria de forma angelical, e o rapaz tinha o braço passado pelos ombros, cobertos pelo casaco do próprio.

Lily engasgou, deixando apenas Remus escutar. Ela fechou o punho e se fez de dura.

-O que os dois estão fazendo aqui há essa hora?? – Ela perguntou afiada, sem conseguir tirar o olhar acusador do braço de James.

O casal de Grifinórios pulou de surpresa ao encarar os outros dois, e James se afastou de Mel rapidamente.

-Nada Lily. – A morena se apressou a dizer. – Estávamos... Estudando e perdemos a hora. – Ela explicou rapidamente, trocando olhares com James, que parecia constrangido.

_**Porque**__ ele está constrangido??_, Lily se perguntou furiosa, sem realmente saber por que.

-Estudando? Estudando exatamente o que? – Ela interrogou.

-Ãh... Historia da Magia? – James sorriu amarelo.

-Estudando sem livros? – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha ruiva.

-Lily, vê se não exagera. – Remus pediu colocando uma mão carinhosa no ombro da garota. Lily sacudiu a mão do loiro.

-Eu vou fazer minha ronda. – Ela soletrou, passando como um furacão por James e Mel.

Assim que a Ruiva sumiu de vista, Remus se virou olhando cuidadosamente para os outros dois.

-Eu não quero nem saber... – Ele se virou na direção oposta, deixando Melanie e James sozinhos.

_**xXx**_

No dia seguinte, Melanie tentou falar com Lily, mas a Ruiva estava evitando tanto ela quanto James, mas com ele não fez tanta diferença. Ele e Mel tiveram que atrasar os planos de aproximação com Lily, já que a garota estava em estado nervoso em tempo integral.

-Ela...

-Não James, ela ainda não falou comigo. – Mel cochichou, enquanto os dois tentavam fugir do olhar cauteloso e fantasmagórico do Professor Binns.

-Você não pode tentar falar com ela? – Ele perguntou, no mesmo tom.

-Você acha que eu não tentei?! – Ela subiu um pouco a voz e o fantasma se virou para os dois rapidamente. – Desculpe Professor.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, esperando o Professor tirar a atenção dos Grifinórios e voltar para a classe, recomeçando o discurso.

-Ela é a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo, James. – Ela rolou os olhos. – Não vai falar comigo até que... Bom, eu não sei quando. O negócio é que, se ela não está falando comigo, com você vai ser mais difícil ainda.

-Humf. – Ele bufou. – Vai ser mais difícil do que pensávamos...

_**xXx**_

_**N/A: Ole ole ola!! Finalmente cap 3 postado!!! Eu tenho uma explicação muito plausível, como sempre: Semana de provas e bloqueio de inspiração... Pois é gentem, a Marina quase arrancou minha cabeça, como eu disse lá no F&B... Tadinha de mim =( Bom, próximo cap está sob jurisdição da minha amada Máh Black, então paciência!**_

_**Espero q gostem, apesar do cap estar meio escroto shaushuash**_

_**Beijoss, Vitty Weasley & Máh Black**_


	5. Apostando Alto

_Reviews:_

_Lina Prongs: Oiee Lina! Achei o maxximo saber q tenho mais uma fã – tenho pq a Marina nos deixou =/ e deu a fic de presente pra moa... – e ameiii sua Review! Sabe, eu ainda estou desenvolvendo a idéia da Mel+James, e tudo é possível num universo criado por mim certo? Vai saber o q acontece shaushaus Remy e Katty hehehehe esses ainda vão aprontar pacas viu? Bêgooos!_

_Dupla Marota: Putss eu saltitei quando vi q vc tinha curtido essa akke tbm! Minha leitora mais fiel s22 e eu __totally__agree__ com vc: James sem arrepiamento não é James, Lily tem sérios problemas... Mas deixa só ela ver que tudo tem um fim como ela vai beijar o chão q ele pisa... Todo mundo escreve sobre como o James sofre com a teimosia dessa ruiva pentelha, agora é hora do TROCO *risada do mal** PS: Seu marido é mara e a Lily tem MESMO q ter ciúmes XD Beijoos_

_É pessoas, demorou mais chegou... Vamos à fic:_

_**Capítulo 4: Apostando Alto**_

_Uma semana, uma semana, __uma __semana__..._ Viv pensava, massageando as temporãs enquanto agüentava mais um round de reclamações de Lily.

-Porque ela se interessaria por ele? – A Ruiva tagarelava. – Ela é inteligente demais para não tomar como ele é egocêntrico e...

-Chega, Lílian! – Vivianne reclamou, assustando a Ruiva. – Porque você não admite que tá morrendo de ciúmes? Você está se mordendo, porque acha que o James tá a fim da Melanie! Se você quer tanto ele, dê uma chance pro cara. Ele te persegue desde sempre e agora que ele _pode_ ter achado outra pessoa você exige explicações? E se eles realmente estivessem estudando? Merlin e o mundo sabem que o Jay é **péssimo** em História da Magia! – Algumas pessoas começaram a se juntar em volta das duas, mas a morena continuou. – E agora você vem dar patadas em cima das suas amigas, mesmo elas tentando te ajudar? Ah, faça-me um favor, Lily, e vê se você se toca!

Ela não olhou para amiga, antes de abrir caminho entre os estudantes curiosos e seguir pelo corredor, planejando dar um pulo na Ala Hospitalar para tomar uma poção para os nervos.

Os assobios que a multidão lançava a Lily, pelo sermão, ainda eram escutados até ela virar um corredor e trombar violentamente com alguém e cair no chão.

-VOCÊ NÃO OLHA PRA ONDE ANDA NÃO?? – Ela berrou com os nervos a flor da pele.

-Nossa, Carter... – Sirius riu. _Idiota_, pensou ela. – O _Avery_ te deu o fora por acaso? – Ele provocou.

-Não, Black. Me ajuda a levantar. – Ela mandou entre dentes.

-Então porque estamos tão irritadinhos hoje, hein? Pera aê, só eu posso te irritar! Quem foi? – Ele exigiu, enquanto a morena arrumava os cabelos que tinham voado para sua cara quando caiu.

-Não interessa, caramba! Agora me ajuda logo! – Ele começou a se irritar novamente e Sirius tratou de oferecer a mão a ela.

Quando ele foi puxá-la, exagerou na força e acabou lançando a Grifinória para o próprio peito.

Ele sorriu malicioso e prendeu os braços ao redor da cintura fina.

-Black?

-Fala, _princesa_.

-ME LARGA! – Ela começou a socar cada centímetro do peitoral do rapaz enquanto ele ria gostosamente.

-Peça com jeitinho e educação. – Ele disse divertido.

-Jeitinho e educação o c... – Ele tapou sua boca com uma hilária expressão chocada.

-Que coisa feita uma Dama da alta sociedade falar coisas assim... Tsc, tsc. Como você é mal educada, Carter. – Ele sorriu enviesado.

Ele riu novamente, mas parou ao perceber que ela estava quieta e parada.

-Desistiu fácil assim?

Ela puxou as mãos mais para cima puxando seu pescoço para baixo. Sirius sorriu, ao ver os olhos chocolate quase fechados. Quando suas bocas estavam centímetros uma da outra, passos foram ouvidos no começo do corredor e Viv sorriu.

-ME LARGA, SEU TARADO!! ME LARGA, EU ODEIO VOCÊ!!! ME LARGAAAAA!! – Ela berrava a todo pulmão estapeado Sirius com toda força que tinha, assustando-o.

-Mas o que está havendo aqui? – Uma voz grossa e fria perguntou, fazendo o Grifinório largar a garota rapidamente. – Eu perguntei o que está havendo, _Black_.

Sirius olhou mortiferamente para Vivianne que se fingia uma expressão nervosa e inocente. Ele se voltou para encarar Drake Carter.

-Nada. – Ele respondeu calmamente.

-Isso não parece nada, Black. Parece-me que você estava a ponto de agarrar minha irmã contra a vontade dela, estou certo? – Ele puxou Viv e passou um braço sobre os ombros da Grifinória.

-Isso é mentira. – Sirius sorriu. – Ela armou tudo. – Ele apontou acusadoramente para Vivianne, que sorriu sem o irmão ver.

-Ah, mais é claro! – Ela fez voz de choro. – Como se eu quisesse que você... Argh! – _Mais é muito cachorra mesmo viu?_, Sirius pensou, _**(N/A: Olha quem fala amoreco XD)**_ divertindo-se com o fato de estar em apuros. _Sérios_ apuros.

-Você vai ser punido, Black. Pode esperar. Vamos, Viv. – Drake puxou a menor, mas antes lançou um olhar congelante ao outro rapaz que se virou bruscamente, sumindo pela dobra do corredor.

Vivianne ria internamente, como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce. Sabia que aquele momento era único, mas talvez não fosse tão ruim ter o irmão mais velho na escola. Fim do momento – volta o ódio. Ele é um intrometido.

-Eu sei andar sozinha, Drake. – Ela reclamou.

Ele girou os olhos.

-Eu sei disso, _maninha_, mas você vai comigo até o escritório do Dumbledore, assim podemos discutir uma punição para o cafajeste do Black. – Ele grunhiu. Às vezes o título de mais velho prevalecia sobre as brigas com Vivianne.

Ela olhou para o outro lado.

-Não pode ir sozinho? Eu tenho que terminar meu trabalho de Historia da Magia.

Ele concordou e largou a irmã, assistindo a menor correr escada acima.

_**xXx**_

Alice se inclinou sobre a mesa da biblioteca, sem querer perturbar a bibliotecária com barulho.

-Lily também tem falado com você sobre o James? – Ela apertou os olhos de modo preocupado.

Katty moveu a atenção do trabalho de Transfiguração, afastando a trança de cabelo negro com fitas coloridas para encarar a amiga, do mesmo modo.

-É, acho que ela tá começando a cair na real. – Ela concordou.

Alice apoiou a cabeça na mão direita, olhando para o alto, distraída.

-Ela tinha que despencar uma hora ou outra.

Katherine fez que sim com a cabeça, lamentando pela amiga ruiva. Lily tinha que tomar a real de algum modo. Mesmo que ela duvidasse que James e Mel estavam namorando ou algo do tipo, mas foi bem feito para Lílian.

-Meninas. – Remus cumprimentou, saindo por trás de uma estante. – Ficaram sabendo? – Ele perguntou, pousando a pilha de livros e a mochila na mesa e sentando ao lado de Katty.

-Do que? – Lice perguntou subitamente animada.

-A Vivianne armou o maior barraco no corredor do quarto andar. – Ele riu. – Mandou um sermão na cara da Lílian e saiu andando. Foi um verdadeiro massacre.

-Nossa... – Katherine balançou a cabeça em aprovação. – Eu achei que eu ficaria com o trabalho sujo. Fico devendo uma pra Viv.

-Pois é. – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas calmamente. – Essa é nova.

-Bem que eu poderia participar de uma loteria qualquer. Ou eu poderia _criar_ uma.

Remus encarou as duas, com cuidado.

-Vocês... Não sabem da loteria? – Ele perguntou levemente surpreso.

-EXISTE UMA LOTERIA?? – As duas berraram juntas.

Do nada, a cabeça da Sra. Pince apareceu por trás de uma estante.

-Se as Srtas. não fecharem o bico em dois segundos ou vou ser obrigada a expulsa-las da biblioteca. – Ela soletrou cuspindo as palavras de forma ameaçadora. – Bom dia Senhor Lupin. – Ela sorriu de repente, assustando os Grifinórios ainda mais com o que deveria ser um sorriso.

Ela sumiu novamente.

-Medo. – Alice disse.

-Dois. – Remus concordou.

-Acho que ela tem uma queda pelo Lupin. – Katty deu de ombros.

-Addams... – Ele assobiou.

-Tá, calei. Mas conta mais sobre essa loteria. – Ela pediu ansiosa.

-Bom, começou no ano passado, quando o Pontas decidiu agarrar a Lily pelos corredores. Tensão sexual não resolvida, todas aquelas brigas e toda a população masculina de Hogwarts começou a apostar. Então montamos uma loteria. – Ele explicou com ar divertido.

-Espera. – Alice disse. – Porque só os meninos?

-Porque a loteria é dentro do banheiro masculino do quinto andar. Qualquer dia eu coloco vocês pra dentro; talvez possam apostar.

-Meu Merlin, cada coisa que eu já escutei que tem dentro desse banheiro... – Katty refletiu.

-Verdade que tem contrabandistas da Zonko's? – Alice perguntou.

-Culpados. – Ele disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Os Marotos e eu temos... Negócios variados. – Ele sorriu torto e Katty suspirou. _**(N/A: QUEM NÃO SUSPIRARIA???)**_

-Vocês têm Elfos lá dentro também que servem comidas e bebidas? – A morena continuou.

-Se quisermos. – Ele deu de ombros.

-Há, e depois **me** chamam de folgada! – Katherine reclamou. – Vocês podem ter salgadinhos enquanto ca... – Remus tapou sua boca com uma mão.

-Você quer mesmo ser expulsa daqui? – Ela fez que não. – Então poupe-me de suas... Críticas ok?

Ela concordou, balançando a cabeça. Ele baixou a mão e ela sorriu; e ele sorriu de volta...

-Mas... Você apostou? – Alice levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando entre ele e Katherine.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se saísse de um transe.

-Hã.. É, já, claro.

-E...?

-Ah... Apostei que eles vão se casar logo após Hogwarts, e que o noivado já vai ser _aqui_. – Ele riu.

-Há! A Lily nunca se casaria antes dos cursos para trabalho. Ela tem _problemas_ sabe? Controladora, psicótica e problemática, lembra? – Katty apontou, rindo.

Ele levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

-A opinião é toda sua, Addams.

-Tem razão, Lupin.

-Mas fique sabendo que eu sempre acerto ouviu bem? – Ele provocou ao ver os cabelos da Grifinória oscilarem para vermelho e depois voltarem ao preto.

-Está apostando comigo, Lupin? – Ela provocou.

-E se eu estiver?

-Bom, então acho que eu aceito. Duvido que o Potter consiga conquistar a Lily e que esse noivado realmente aconteça.

-Eu aposto que ele consegue. – Ele deu de ombros e estendeu a mão.

Ela estendeu sua mão para fechar o acordo, mas Remus pegou-a primeiro e beijou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Mal espero para te ver admitir que venci. – Ele se levantou, pegou seus livros e sumiu novamente por entre as estantes.

-Meus santinhos, que tesão ele provoca né? – Alice perguntou normalmente.

-ALICE!

_**xXx**_

-Ela está fula da vida com você... – Melanie cantarolou no ouvido de James.

-Me conta uma novidade agora, Mel. – Ele pediu, rindo levemente.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você... Não tá ligando?

-Nem um pouco. – Ele sorriu mais ainda.

-E eu posso saber o porquê?

-Ela está caindo.

-Mon nom est stupide, Potter? [Eu me chamo idiota, Potter?] – Ela perguntou se irritando. – Do que você está falando?

-Eu não sei o que você disse, mas tenho quase certeza que "stupide" é estúpido, então... Eu não vou mais provocar. – Ele disse. – Lily está caindo sabe?

-Ah, obrigado por nada. – Ela girou os olhos.

Ele suspirou.

-Ela está percebendo que está apaixonada por mim, Melzinha do meu Tum tum! – Ele explicou, sorridente. _Pidão_.

Ela o fitou de cima a baixo.

-O que você quer? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele disse "Tum Tum".

-Eu não posso expressar meu amor por você que já acha que eu quero alguma coisa? – Ele se fez de ofendido.

-Eu duvido que não haja alguma coisa por trás disso, James. Com todo respeito, é a mesma coisa que puxar a barra da saia da sua mãe e dizer _"Mamãe eu te amo, me dá dinheiro?"_. Entendeu? Agora desembucha de uma vez, vai.

-Namora comigo? – Ele perguntou sério. – Por favor?

Melanie enrubesceu da cabeça aos pés.

-Eu...

-Por favor, pelo amor de Merlin! A Lily vai ficar com tanto ciúme que vai se tocar de vez e ficar comigo! – Ele explicou desesperado. _Droga..., _Melanie pensou involuntariamente.

Ela suspirou.

-Ok, mas precisamos fazer isso com muita calma. Vamos começar a agir com mais gentilezas e essas coisas, daí, depois de algum tempo, iniciamos a encenação. – _Mas bem que poderia ser verdade._

-Você manda, amor. – James brincou.

-Não faça isso. – Ela assobiou. – Ou vamos terminar antes de começarmos.

-Desculpa, meu limão com mel.

-James...

-Goiabada com queijo?

-Não. – Ela se levantou, murmurando coisas em um francês rápido e deixando para trás um maroto extremamente satisfeito.

_**xXx**_

-Lice! – Peter chamou.

Ele vinha correndo pelos terrenos, até a namorada que estava sentada com Katherine embaixo de uma árvore a beira do lago.

-Ai ai ai... – Alice reclamou, antes de sorrir amarelo para o Maroto. – Oi Pete!

-Ei, o Sirius apareceu bufando lá no dormitório. Disse que a Carter pagava e outras coisas que eu prefiro não repetir. – Ele deu um selinho na loira, antes de se sentar a seu lado.

-Ui, que tenso... – Ela brincou. – Mas o que exatamente a Viv fez dessa vez?

-Não sei. Por isso vim perguntar a vocês.

-Agora eu fiquei curiosa. – Katty disse levantando-se e puxando Alice. – Vamos achar a Vivianne. Até depois Pettigrew.

-Tchau Pete! – Alice gritou, correndo para acompanhar a amiga.

Mal as duas chegaram à escadaria, deram de cara com uma Vivianne Carter altamente irritada. Com a varinha apontada para o meio dos olhos de Bellatrix Black.

Bella era uma das Sonserinas comandantes do grupo que "reinava" Hogwarts. Ou achava que reinava. A princesinha das trevas era a mais venenosa, perigosa e cínica pessoa na escola, e, sendo a preferida do Lorde Das Trevas, parecia conseguir tudo o que queria. Freqüentadora dos cantos mais obscuros, Bellatrix carregava um sorriso demente no rosto, – mesmo com uma varinha apontada para sua testa – levemente amarelado pela quantidade diária de cigarros que fumava. Apesar disso, era linda, pele de porcelana, parecendo poder quebrar a qualquer segundo e ajudando na aparência inocente que a garota tinha. Os olhos turquesa saltavam no rosto claro e nos cabelos castanhos praticamente pretos que caiam em ondas preguiçosas por suas costas.

-Abaixe a varinha, Carter. – Ela disse, rindo debilmente, e brincando com a varinha de carvalho em frente a seu rosto. – Queremos apenas conversar. – Ela indicou Avery, Snape, Malfoy e Rodolpho Lestrange, a suas costas.

Rodolpho era o cachorrinho de Bellatrix, mais ainda desde que ambas as famílias Black e Lestrange anunciaram o noivado dos dois. Dos dois irmãos, Rodolpho sempre fora o mais comportado; sempre com os cabelos castanhos escuros penteados perfeitamente, o uniforme sempre certo, notas altas e o distintivo de Monitor-Chefe sempre brilhando. Em resposta, ele tinha perdido sua personalidade e agora os olhos castanho-esverdeados eram vazios.

-Você me enoja sabia, Black? – Vivianne disse ríspida.

-Ah, porque tão grossa queridinha? – Ela provocou com um sorriso avassalador. Bella era tão linda que se tornava demoníaca; o sorriso seguinte provava isso.

-Porque você é cheia de segundas intenções, é a futura vadia desse estúpido "Voldemort" e por que... – A morena não terminou a frase, pois Bellatrix tinha sacado a varinha junto com todos os Sonserinos. Eram cinco contra uma, até que Katherine e Alice se juntaram à amiga.

-Para trás, Black. – Katherine ameaçou, os cabelos pretos oscilavam violentamente para o vermelho vivo, com a raiva tomando conta. Ela parecia pulsar. – Ou então...

-Ou então o que? – Snape provocou, interrompendo-a. – Vocês são três contra cinco, e não tem a menor chance contra nós.

-Pense duas vezes, Severus. – Lily disse calmamente, descendo as escadarias de varinha em punho e um olhar tão gelado que Snape baixou a varinha automaticamente. Lucius lhe socou as costelas e ele voltou à posição.

-Que meigo, a sangue-ruim veio salvar as fãs. – Bella esganiçou.

-Não repita isso... – Alice assoviou.

-Sangue-sujo, filha de emprestáveis, estorvo, aberração, cabeça de fogo... – Bellatrix listou, os olhos azuis testando Alice; focalizados apenas na loira.

Tão focalizados que não viu quando uma explosão vermelha veio em sua direção. A Sonserina foi arremessada para cima de um grupo de Terceiranistas que assistia ansiosos o futuro combate.

Lily estava impassível, olhando Bellatrix se levantar furiosa com calma. A morena brandiu a varinha e outro jato saiu em direção a Lílian. A ruiva moveu-se apenas alguns centímetros, desviando rapidamente.

Bella urrou e quando seus amigos fizeram menção de intervir, ela negou com um grunhido.

-Ela é minha. – Então a Evans quer brincar? Vamos ver o quanto você agüenta. _Estupefaça!_

-_Protego!_

Bellatrix desviou do próprio feitiço rebatido.

-_Expeliarmus!_

Lily foi atingida no peito, mas se recuperou com a mesma calma. Bella riu estridente.

-_Levicorpus!_ – Lílian berrou e o sorriso da Black se desfez rapidamente. Como se estivesse sendo agarrada pelo tornozelo e pendurada em pleno ar, de cabeça para baixo. – _Depulso!_

Bella foi jogada pelas grandes portas abertas que davam para os jardins. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, e Rodolpho correu para ajudar a noiva, junto dos outros Sonserinos.

Menos por Severus. Ele e Lily se encararam por um longo tempo.

-Lílian...

-Fiz isso para que soubesse como isso não me afeta mais. Mas também não quer dizer que tudo vá voltar ao normal, e você sabe. – Ela respondeu na mesma rigidez de antes.

-Eu só...

-Queria se desculpar? Desculpas aceitas, mas, ainda sim, não muda muita coisa. Tenha um bom dia, Severus. – Ela deu as costas para o Sonserino e subiu as escadas com as amigas logo atrás, todas trocando olharem curiosos.

_**xXx**_

-ELA O QUE???

-Tomou uma detenção por duelar com Bellatrix, e ganhar. – Riu Remus.

-Mas quem _era_ aquela, eu pergunto, porque Lílian Evans é que não era. – Sirius debochou. – Ela ficou com aquele olhar 47 o tempo todo, e usou um dos _nossos_ feitiços mais queridos. E depois de mandar minha cara prima pela porta, saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

James suspirou e depois riu levemente.

-Depois vocês perguntam o porquê de eu amar aquela Ruiva. – Ela caiu de costas na própria cama.

-Eu tenho que admitir, A Evans se superou nessa. – Peter concordou balançando a cabeça. – Foi tenso demais, tinham que ver. Mas eu realmente queria saber o que a Bella queria com a Carter.

-O que? – Sirius perguntou em um sobressalto. – Bella queria a _Carter_?

-É, a briga começou assim, por quê?

-Ai meu Merlin... – O moreno resmungou, antes de sair do dormitório às pressas.

-Ele _gosta_ dela. – Remus suspirou um momento depois.

-Yep. – James concordou.

-Pode crer. – Peter concordou.

_**xXx**_

-Duas vezes por semana, minha sala, Srta. Evans. Srta. Black, está livre. – Mcgonagall sentenciou.

-Sinto muito Professora, mas eu fui agredida, e duas vezes por semana é muita pouca coisa. – Bellatrix reclamou indicando o corte no braço direito. Tinha caído de mal jeito e, _de algum modo_, cortou-se.

Lily riu e a Professora lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

-Dispensada. Srta. Evans. – Lílian saiu da sala, e, assim que se viu sozinha nos corredores, começou a gargalhar.

-Alguém está de muito bom humor para quem pegou detenção. – Desdenhou James, usando sua mais sedutora voz. – Sabia que você tinha um lado Maroto, Lírio.

-Evans. – Ela corrigiu, ainda rindo. – Mas sim, foi ótimo duelar...

-Acabar, humilhar, machucar... – Contou o outro.

-...Com a Black. – Ela ignorou, controlando melhor os risos.

-Todos me perguntam o porquê de eu ser tão obcecado por você ruiva...

-Evans. – Disse automaticamente.

-Que seja. Mas este é um dos motivos: Seu sorriso.

Lily emudeceu. Ele tinha avançado passos durante a "conversa" e estava tão perto que aquele perfume inebriante de homem era o ar que ela respirava.

-Potter. – Ela avisou.

-Seus olhos, seu cabelo, o jeito que você morde o lábio quando fica concentrada, o jeito como você se irrita quando não sabe de alguma coisa, sua risada, sua voz, sua boca...

Ele se aproximou de Lily tão rapidamente que antes que ela percebesse, ela já tinha colado sua boca a dela. Ele começou lentamente, mas, inconscientemente, até ela foi aumentando o ritmo. As mãos do rapaz desceram para a cintura da ruiva e as dela voaram sedentas para o cabelo levemente comprido, puxando os fios e fazendo James sorrir por entre o beijo.

Logo a língua dele pediu passagem e Lily permitiu, aprofundando o beijo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. James mordiscou o lábio inferior da ruiva e ela gemeu baixo; um gemido que tinha tentado ser reprimido. Ele foi andando para trás, e a ruiva sentiu suas costas baterem na parede de pedra. O maroto passou a língua por entre os lábios da Grifinória e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás quando ele começou a descer os beijos para seu pescoço.

Foi quando ele afrouxou a gravata vermelha e dourada que ela se deu conta de que estava beijando _James Potter_. Seus braços empurraram o Grifinório, que se afastou parecendo confuso.

-Fique longe de mim, Potter. – Ela disse fria.

James assistiu a ruiva se virar e sair marchando pelo corredor até dobrar o primeiro que apareceu.

Ele socou a parede.

-É SEMPRE A MESMA COISA!!

_**(N/A: Pois é meu amigo... Acostume-se XD)**_

_**xXx**_

_**N/A: Gente, Marininha nos abandonou =/ Mas ela ainda vive, relax... Mas tipo, ela meio q cansou de escrever e me deu a fic de presente de natal adiantado enton... Desculpem o atraso, pq era pro cap ficar por conta dela, mas daí veio essa bomba e eu tive q fazer do zeeero.**_

_**Vou tentar adiantar da próxima vez, okss? Beijoos**_

_**PS: Viv é minha heroína.... hushausuahs armar pro Six é fueda demás =}**_


End file.
